Becoming Popular
by sweetme
Summary: Rukawa's upto something. He's about to make a normal girl to a popular girl 'coz he feels pity for her without knowing that he's about to fall in love. Kaede-kun/Renaka(new girl) *ANONYMOUS REVIEWS ARE ACCEPTED* r/r plz!!
1. Prologue

BECOMING POPULAR

*PROLOGUE* 

**Author's Notes**: Hi people! Actually, this is my first fanfiction of Slam Dunk. It is a romantic fiction of Rukawa and a girl named Renaka. I hope you'll like the plot. Tell me what you think by reviewing.

**Chapter Advertisement**: Are you bored and you want to read a fanfiction? (a/n: You can read mine if you want… juz kidding!) Try the the Slam Dunk fanfiction entitled: Ice Queen. It was written by my friend, Amy. It's a romance fic of Rukawa Kaede and a new girl named: Hediaki Hamyza. 

**Disclaimer**: I bet you people have memorized the drill already (this is not mine… blah-blah-blah!). But I'll do it one more time. Just to piss you off. For the millionth time of the universe, I hereby announce that Slam Dunk is not mine, it was made by someone named: Inoue (a/n: cool name, huh?).

Early morning, Rukawa Kaede is strong enough to cycle. It's his everyday exercise. Cycling from his house to Shohoku High. Everyday is always the same. Kaede cycling; girls drooling over him, thinking of how cute he is; hitting innocent cars. He cycles all the way from his house to Shohoku High. Actually, he can see the girls looking at him. But he just ignores them. As usual.

Every subject, he sleeps. He does that many times. He started doing that since he was 7 years old. And the teachers are too tired to wake him up cause they know that he'll just ignore them and continue to sleep. So they just forget about him since he can pass a pop quiz easily (a/n: in my story he is intelligent. Who are you to argue anyway?!??). 

Every lunch, he sits on a chair without anyone to be with. Nobody dares to go at his table and talk to him. He would not reply, rather grunt or smirk. So I conclude that he's the unfriendly type.

Every practice game, the RUKAWA BOOSTERS (cheerleaders) are always there to support him. As you may know, he ignores them all the time. But everyone knows him very well. So nobody cares if he ignores anybody. That's the way Rukawa Kaede is.

**Author's Notes**: Pretty please review? Like I spent 10 minutes writing this chapter, I think it's worth for a review, but not really. Cause if I were the reader, I wouldn't review YET because I got to read the insides of this story. I'm talking about the next and next chapters. So okay people. I'm going to let you go without asking a review. Now, GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Proceed to the next one and REVIEW, YOU MORON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Uno

BECOMING POPULAR

*CHAPTER ONE*

~Largest Gossip~

**Author's Notes**: Greetings! Well, Chapter 1 is mostly about the life of Rukawa. So I guess you can understand Chapter 2 without reading the first one. Ummm… But no! Read them both. So you'll understand everything. But ugh! It's up to you. Review please…

**Chapter Advertisement**: I really love the pairing of Miyagi and Ayako (a/n: I don't really know the reason why I wrote this fic. Maybe just to write something about the handsome Super Rookie). The first fic that I've read of Miyagi & Ayako was entitled: To Be Loved By You, by: Lor-hime. It's bit drama in the middle that I nearly cried (a/n: NEARLY!!!! 'Cause if I'll cry, my family will see me and they'll be shocked with the crap of mine that I'm crying).

**Disclaimer**: Lor-hime said that Slam Dunk was made by Takehiko Inoue or otherwise known as Dr. T. So I therefore conclude that he's the guy with the cap that interrupts the show, explaining to us something about basketball. 

**JAPANESE TRANSLATIONS**

(I pity people—I'm one of them—trying their best to understand the Japanese Words cruel writers write, don't they understand that many people have no time to listen to the voice behind the subtitle? Or read English to Japanese dictionaries?)

Konban Wa - Good evening

Hai – Yes (a/n: duh!!)

Arigatou – Thanks

Nani – What?

Kitsune – Fox

Tensai - Genius

Gomen – Sorry

Gomen nasai – I'm very sorry

Ja ne – Good-bye!

~%~%~%~ MONDAY MORNING ~%~%~%~

Kaede woke up, blinked and stared at his alarm clock. 7:45. He'd be late for school!!!! Rukawa stood up and immediately took a bath. He ate his breakfast and left. He cycled and saw a 3rd yr. girl staring at him. 

"Don't look at anyone!" he ordered himself. 

With his lack of sleep, he accidentally (or rather purposely) slept while cycling. As expected, he bumped into an innocent parked car and run with the bike, trying to get away from the owner before he realized that a clumsy teenage boy whacked his car.

He drove fast and reached Shohoku High in a matter of minutes. He parked his bike and went to his room. In a matter of seconds… ZZzzzzzzz…

At the practice game against Ryonan, Rukawa made a three-points shot. The RUKAWA BOOSTERS cheered loudly that it echoed through the whole gym. When Miyagi got the ball, he passed it to Rukawa quickly. Sakuragi, who was obviously free when Miyagi got the ball, glared at Rukawa. Rukawa tried to make a fake shot and eluded Sendoh easily. He went under the basket and Shoot! Another cheer from the BOOSTERS.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the game, he had a quick shower and left. He was really tired. When he was about to leave, he bumped into a 3rd year girl—the one he saw that morning.

The bag of the girl fell out of her hands and fell on the floor. The make-up kits, comb, mirror, cologne, celphone, sanitary napkin and anything that you can see inside a girl's bag went out. Rukawa looked at the things and stared at the napkin. His face turned red. And so did the girl's. 

"Gomen nasai!" Rukawa mumbled.

He helped the girl with her things but didn't dare to hold the napkin. The girl quickly grabbed it and placed inside the bag. 

"It's all right… I'm Renaka. Yume Renaka I'm a--" she explained but was interrupted by Rukawa. 

"Junior," he said. 

"Rukawa" he introduced himself and left.

"I know! Do you think there's a girl in this school who doesn't even know your name?" Yume asked as she tried to catch up with Rukawa. 

"Why are you so cold?" Yume she asked another question again, trying to bring out a topic. 

"If I'm cold, I should be dead," Rukawa simply answered as he looked for his bike.

"Oh my! Rukawa's talking to a girl," exclaimed Mire loudly, who seems to belong in the RUKAWA BOOSTERS. 

Rukawa heard her but as usual—she was ignored. 

"That's Yume Renaka, a junior. Uh-oh! I think I don't like this scene…" a friend of Mire added. Rukawa ran away from Yume, grabbed his bike and left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day, Rukawa thought of seeing himself. It wasn't in a mirror though. He was cycling when he saw it. But he didn't really see it clearly—he needed a second look. Today is… Tuesday! It's the day when "Gs" the Girl's Gossip Newspaper, is published.

When he reached Shohoku High, many girls looked at him. Not drooling this time but out of curiosity. Rukawa walked directly to his room and slept.

At lunch, he again saw his face. But it was clear this time though. He was in the front page of "Gs". 

"Not again!" he said to himself. 

He looked if no one can see him. There were some girls. But not quite. So he snatched a newspaper from the BOOSTERS' official table and ran to the nearest restroom and read. 

~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@

RUKAWA KAEDE talked to a GIRL

This is really fishy. For the first time in the history, Rukawa talked to a girl. Well, of course he can talk, duh! But the G's are assuring you, the girl's not Ayako. It's a junior named: Yume Renaka. Yeah, yeah! She's pretty (according to my brother). But she doesn't belong to the RUKAWA BOOSTERS or G's. So who gives her the right to talk to him? Yuck! "He just helped me because he accidentally bumped me and all the things inside my bag fell out," Yume reasoned out. But who will believe her? She might have bumped him for a reason. Maybe to catch his attention or something. Poor Rukawa, we have no idea what happened to his bumped-shoulder.

**Mire Sutaka                  **

PRESIDENT OF RUKAWA BOOSTERS

~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@

Bumped Rukawa for a reason? No one can do that. He can elude the person quickly as he could. As if he's playing basketball. Rukawa was the one who bumped her. He was really tired and sleepy that he hadn't realized someone was in front him. 

"Hmmmm… Why don't I make this Yume a bit more popular? I bet I can do that!" he dared himself. 

He left the newspaper near the faucet and left. He went to the locker area where there are a lot of girls—drooling at him. He got his books and left.

When he was about to enter his room, he saw Yume. Looking for some audience, he saw Mire, Mire's friends, some of the G's and a lot of girls. This would do all right!

He went to Yume who was walking while listening to a Disk Man. He placed his hand on her shoulders. 

"Hi!" he greeted loudly that many girls heard him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw many girls looked at them. 

"Perfect!" he thought. 

"Any plans on Saturday night?" he asked. 

"Nothing really," she said and added, "Why?" 

"Just wondering if we can go to the movies or something," he suggested, trying to make his voice more loudly and clearly for much more people to hear. 

"Sounds great!" she exclaimed.

"So I'll pick you up at around 7?" he asked. 

"Whatever you say," she said and smiled. 

Rukawa lifted his eyebrow as a sign of "good bye". And headed off.

No matter what Rukawa tried to do, he's still cold as ever—but what he did probably worked a little.

He slept again in his next class and after that, he went to his basketball practice. 

Rukawa went home right after the practice, ate dinner and slept. No wonder he got a very sexy body! He plays basketball and sleeps all the time.

**Author's Notes**: Now, now, now. I'm telling you, YOU CANT GET AWAY FROM THIS CHAPTER WITHOUT REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Press the 'REVIEW' button. Please???? Ugh! If you don't, I'll—I'll.. I'll go watch Lulu. Well, I bet you wouldn't press it so I'm off. I'll just watch Lil' Lulu and I'll continue to write this fic, k? 

**P.S.: **Can't you see that this elementary student who is writing this fanfic, is still a 'girl'. So don't ever bother me while watching some kiddie shows. Ja ne!


	3. Dos

BECOMING POPULAR

*CHAPTER TWO* 

~The 'DATE'~

**Author's Notes**: I'm back! I just finished watching TV. If you ask me, Lulu is so cool and Tubby is really funny! Anyway, this is the Second Chapter and about their so-called date. Well, I'm off!

**Chapter Advertisement**: Do you like Rukawa Kaede? But if you ask me, there's no suitable girl for him. Right? Like Haruko, I think she should really end up for Sakuragi. Ayako? Duh! If you're going to observe the show, you're going to notice that there's chemistry between Ayako and Miyagi. Read "One Sided Love" by sinful_ai. It's like no other. Most (I'm not saying –all-) romantic fanfictions that I've read makes Rukawa a bit OOC (You can include my fic cause I'm the one telling you—he's out of character!).

**Disclaimer**: After 5 to 10 minutes of reading my previous chapters, I'm going to piss you off again. Slam Dunk is not mine. It's Inoue's (a/n: and if I own this, do you think I'd be a broken hearted fan to write in fanfic? duh! I'd be writing my script and give it to MY people and let them draw it. I wouldn't waste my time doing this!!!). The only characters I own are: Yume Renaka, Mire Sutaka, Rukawa Boosters (I didn't make the Rukawa Boosters but I just named them), and G's.

~%~%~%~ SATURDAY NIGHT ~%~%~%~

Right on to the minute, Rukawa pushed the doorbell. He arrived 3 minutes earlier from 7pm. But he hesitated in ringing the bell but at least at exactly 7, he made up his mind. 

"Good evening!" a woman greeted, probably the mother of Yume. 

"Konban Wa!" he greeted back boringly. 

"Rukawa-kun?" she asked. 

"Hai!" Rukawa answered peeking inside of the house rather than looking at the woman's eyes. 

The woman let him in. "Renaka-chan!!!" she called. 

"Yes, mama?" Renaka asked. 

"Rukawa dear arrived already. You must go down now," she reminded. 

After Yume said good-bye to her parents, Rukawa asked, "Is it okay with you if we'll just walk?" 

"I don't mind!" she answered. 

Both of them were silent. Rukawa looked down on the ground asking himself over and over again, "What makes you think you can do this? What makes you think you can do this? What makes you think you can do this? What makes you think you can do this?" while Yume was looking at the surroundings.

Then finally, Rukawa made up his mind to talk to her. "Is it okay if I'll tell you the truth?" he asked. 

"Sure, as long as it's the truth," she replied. 

"I read the article the G's wrote and I think they're bullying you so much. So I thought of making revenge. Like we'll act as if we're…" he said but stopped when he couldn't think of a right word. 

"Somehow together," she supplied. 

"Yeah!" he answered. 

"If your plan will be successful, I don't mind all that. But if it wont, you owe me a date for the prom," she challenged looking at him with a devious look.

"Deal!" Rukawa agreed. 

"So from now on, I'll call you Kaede-kun. And you'll call me Renaka-chan," Renaka suggested. 

Rukawa nodded. 

The movie theater wasn't really that far so they arrived in 5 minutes. Renaka picked which movie to watch and she chose a romantic one. Kaede of course, was the one who paid for it. 

While Rukawa was buying Renaka a popcorn and Iced Tea, he mumbled, "I should've been the one to choose which movie to watch," 

Renaka giggled, "Even though you were the one who chose the movie we'll watch, I never doubt that you'll sleep," she said.

"D---" Kaede was about to say but was interrupted by Renaka who said, 

"Do'aho! There's no girl at school who doesn't know your expression" 

Rukawa gave her an annoyance look and continued to look at the screen. 

"You know, I knew all long that you didn't date me for the reason that what's in most people's mind," she said. 

"Why?" he asked. 

"You're so quiet. Not to mention cold too. You'll never waste your time asking a girl out or watching movies," she simply answered. 

"I see!" Rukawa said who sounded so sleepy.

In a matter of seconds, Rukawa was able to sleep so fast. Renaka looked at him and smiled. She's so lucky to have someone to make her popular. After some minutes, Kaede's head rested on Renaka's shoulders. 

"Kaede!" she scolded. 

"Nani?" Kaede panicked that some people in front of them looked at Rukawa. 

"Do you think it should have been me to rest on your shoulder?" she asked.

"Oh, sorry! Ok. I'll promise to watch whatever this is," he apologized. 

Kaede placed his hand on her shoulders and rested Renaka's head on his shoulders. 

"That's the way I like it!" commented Renaka. Kaede grunted, "And this is not the way he like it," he added to himself. 

In the middle of the film, Rukawa placed his hand on top of Renaka's. At first he shuddered, but recovered himself. Meanwhile, Renaka couldn't breathe calmly. 

"He's doing that as a part of the act Renaka! Don't ever think that he mean that," she repeated to herself over and over again.

At the time the movie was over, they went out silently without a word. Their first night was definitely creepy. Both were afraid to open up a conversation. Until they we're on their way home. 

"Do you want to take the longer way?" Kaede asked. 

She shrugged. 

Rukawa opened his palmed and showed it to Renaka. 

"What? Oh, I get it!" she said as she made a high five to Kaede. 

"I meant holding hands!" he corrected with his eyebrows lifted. Renaka smiled and twirled her left hand with his right. 

"Be sure that you're still pretending, huh?" she teased. 

"Do'aho!" she answered herself. 

"Good thing you know the answer," Kaede said. 

"So! When do you think we should be…" Kaede asked, hoping Renaka would get the hint. 

"Oh! That?" she confirmed. 

Both of them were pertaining to being boyfriend and girlfriend. "You can probably start courting me this coming Tuesday. And we're both going to celebrate the coming G's with an ice cream sundae," she added. 

"Yeah right!" Kaede replied.

When they were two blocks before Renaka's house, Kaede asked, "How do you want to be courted?" 

"With flowers, teddy bear, Crunch and Toblerone chocolate," she answered. 

"Are you that materialistic? You're trying to use all my allowance," he complained. 

"So you noticed, huh?" she teased. 

Rukawa glared at her but Renaka smiled weakly and said, "Well, not really. Actually, I dreamed to be courted by the suitor, doing his least thing. And since we're acting in here, I can act as materialistic," she explained as Kaede groaned. 

They were still walking in a slow motion because both of them knew that Renaka's house could be reached with 50 steps. 

"She's really beautiful. I wonder what she'll do if I'll court her for real. But she's doing this for the sake of herself too!" he thought. 

"He's a gentle man, kind and thoughtful, my perfect guy! But not really! Being cold is not on the list," she thought.

When they reached Renaka's, Kaede said, "So I guess this is good bye! See you in school then," 

"Good night!" Renaka greeted. 

But before they could turn back and walk away, involuntary muscles made them kiss each other and deepened the kiss. It was obviously involuntary muscles. That is very impossible. 

"Oh my god!" Renaka gasped, after the kiss. 

"Was that part of the plan?" Kaede asked while catching for some air. 

"I don't think so!" Renaka disagreed. 

"It wasn't me," Kaede defended. 

"It wasn't me too!" Renaka repeated. 

"Phew! Monday!" Kaede said, turning away.

When Renaka turned around, Rukawa looked at her. "Did I really kiss her?" he asked himself and turned to where he was going.

When Renaka was finally inside her house, she looked at Kaede by her window and thought, "He's hot!" 

One thing that both of them asked themselves that night was, "Why did I shudder?"

**Author's Notes**: How sweet!! I hope that this sweetness will make you push that 'REVIEW' button. Please give me comments and suggestions about this. And please, if ever you want to flame me. Just email me, k? I can't bear the embarrassment.


	4. Tres

BECOMING POPULAR

*CHAPTER THREE* 

~Innocence~

**Author's Notes**: I suppose that you have enjoyed the previous chapters 'cause you continued reading and have reached Chapter Three. I'm telling you, there's a bit of OOCness of Rukawa in my story. But please continue to read please? 

**Chapter Advertisement**: Last week, I have nothing to do on the Internet so I checked a fanfiction in ff.net (where else?). It's a comedy script-style fic entitled "Rukawa vs. Mitsui—who shall prevail?" It's full of comparison for both players. It was really funny that you should read it some time.

**Disclaimer**: After 5 to 10 minutes of reading the Prologue, 1st and 2nd chapters, I'm going to piss you off again. Slam Dunk is not mine. It's Inoue's (a/n: and if I own this, do you think I'd be a broken hearted fan to write in fanfic? duh! I'd be writing my script and give it to MY people and let them draw it. I wouldn't waste my time doing this!!!). The only characters I own are: Yume Renaka, Mire Sutaka, Rukawa Boosters (I didn't make the Rukawa Boosters but I just named them), and G's.

~%~%~%~ SHOHOKU HIGH ~%~%~%~

That Monday, both of them didn't have the courage to talk to each other yet. But both of them were planning to. At last when lunch came, they got a hint that they must eat together. Rukawa bought his lunch faster than his usual slow motion and he hurriedly grabbed the bouquet of Lilies in his classroom and looked for Renaka.

He saw her and gave the flower. Renaka blushed. Rukawa looked for anyone, if they saw it or what. And he caught at least fifteen girls who were staring, drooling and shocked about what he did. Rukawa held Renaka's hand and shuddered. He led her to his table.

"I told you to start courting me tomorrow," she scolded. 

"But I forgot! I bought that awhile ago at a flower shop," Kaede protested.

"Thanks! By the way, how did you know that I like lilies? I thought you'll buy roses," she asked curiously. 

"I don't know. I just… know!" he answered undecidedly. 

"You really got some great instincts out there! It matches your eyes. Definitely like a---" she said just as a guy greeted, "Kitsune!"

They turned their heads to where the voice came from and saw Sakuragi Hanamichi. Sakuragi hurried to their table and said, "Just wanted to tell you that there'll be no practice later. That's all! Hi Yume!" 

Renaka looked at him, smile and said, "Hello Sakuragi. Nice game last week!" 

Sakuragi laughed in his usual dumb laugh and said, "Of course! That's what this tensai must do! Well, got to go, still have lots to do with Haruko-chan," 

"So, since there's no game later, want to go out?" Rukawa asked and a bit blushing. 

"If it will help me become popular, why not?" Renaka answered. 

"It's time I pick my own choice… Let's billiards!" he said. 

"But I don't know how," she complained. 

"I'll teach you then," he reasoned. 

"Whatever!" she muttered. 

~%~%~%~ BILLIARDS BAR ~%~%~%~

That afternoon, Kaede and Renaka walked to the Game Area where as expected, Shohoku girls filled the place with guys to flirt on. Rukawa rented a private pool. Kaede made the first shot.

Of course, it was successful. "I didn't know you're good in playing billiards," she commented. 

"Now you do," Rukawa simply said. 

When it was Renaka's turn, Kaede wrapped his body against Renaka's back and held her hands. They felt some sort of electricity that filled both of their bodies. 

"Ahem," Renaka cleared her throat when Kaede hasn't started yet. 

"Gomen," he apologized. 

He positioned Renaka's left hand and pushed Renaka's right and made a shot. 

Billiards turned to be a nice experience for Renaka. When their hour ended, Renaka already knew how to play the game. Kaede walked Renaka home and kissed her on the cheek (both had traumas about what happened the day before).

~%~%~%~ TUESDAY NOON ~%~%~%~

On the lunch of Tuesday, Rukawa was so excited to see Renaka because she promised that she'd buy the G's newspaper. Because of sudden hunger, Kaede started eating without waiting for Renaka. Renaka arrived, holding her tray and the G's.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" Renaka asked. 

"I was so hungry and I couldn't help taking a bite," Kaede complained. 

"You call that a bite, eh? For me, I call it eating half of the course! Here's the G's, if ever you wanted to see it," said Renaka as she grabbed her spoon and fork and started eating. 

Instead of looking at the G's, Kaede opened his lunch bag and got the favorite chocolates and said, "Three TOBLERONEs, Two CHRUNCHs" handing her the chocolates inside a little heart-shaped basket. 

"Why five? Isn't it supposed to be three to make it 'I LOVE YOU'?" she asked. 

"To make it 'I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH'," he answered. 

"But the truth is?" she asked with her eyebrows lifted. 

"I LOVE YOU… SAYS WHO?" he said while snickering. 

"Good one!" she praised nearly choking with his joke or idea, since he should be telling the truth.

~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@

BIGGEST MIRACLE

Do you remember the time when we made an article about Rukawa Kaede talking to a girl for the first time? Now, he didn't only talked to Yume Renaka but did many things with her. Tuesday afternoon, he asked her for a Saturday night date. After the date that Saturday, Nuto Miska (a member of the Shohoku Cheering Squad) saw Rukawa kissed her—on the lips. Another one is on the lunch of Monday, many girls saw Rukawa, giving Yume a bouquet of flowers. And the afternoon of Monday turned out to be really great (for Yume!) who was taught Billiards by Rukawa. I think that she's hot! A date, kiss, lunch, flowers, lessons of Billiards from Rukawa-kun will make her popular. That's for sure… Please standby for further articles that we'll publish. We promise that we'll give you updated news about the newest 'couple'. 

**Mire Sutaka                  **

PRESIDENT OF RUKAWA BOOSTERS

~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@

"Now that's what I call cool!" Rukawa commented as he saw a picture of him wrapped around Renaka's body while teaching her billiards beside the article. 

"You bet," Renaka said while chewing her food, "Any plans?" 

"'Any money?' is the best question," Kaede said while groaning. 

"We don't need money to have plans," Yume defended. 

"Okay, okay! My house. Five PM. Available?" he asked. 

"For the sake of being popular? Of course!" she exclaimed. 

When it was Rukawa's practice. He saw someone familiar walking to the bench. It was Yume. She was wearing black short shorts, red shirt and tied her hair with a pink ribbon. Rukawa saw her sat alone on a bench and looked something inside her bag, got a mirror out and began fixing herself. A thing that Yume Renaka would never do.

Oh! Sakuragi was about to make a shot. Rukawa ran and covered the ring for their team and stole the ball from Sakuragi. He took few quick steps and made a three-point shot. As expected, it was successful.

After the game, Kaede went over to Renaka. "What's up with the mirror thingy?" Kaede asked irritably as he grabbed his bag, towel and free juice. 

"Nothing. I just felt like doing the popular attitude," she said, smiling. 

Kaede took an annoying glace from Renaka and said, "Well, I don't like it," 

"I didn't ask what you like and what you don't!" she protested. 

On the way to Rukawa's residence…

"I'm sorry, you know!" Renaka said. 

"It's all right," Kaede said, confused. 

"Why were you like that?" he asked. 

"I just thought that I might start myself in being popular," she replied. 

He shrugged and said, "Being popular isn't by the attitude. It's with who you are or what you can do. Most popular people boast. Anyone can boast. But does it make them popular? Nope. So you just got to be yourself. The real Yume Renaka" 

"I guess so," she said and added, "Sorry!"

Rukawa grabbed his keys from his pocket and opened the door. It was dark so he opened the lights. 

"Nobody's at home?" she asked. 

"20th Anniversary. 20th honeymoon. They always celebrate it. They're so mushy. Kiss and hugs everywhere. So they're off for a month. Meaning, the house is mine. All mine," he celebrated. 

"That's good," she said as she tossed her bag on the couch.

"So what are we going to do here?" she asked. 

"I'll watch TV. You'll make popcorn," he simply said. Seriously. 

"You're kidding, are you? I don't even know how to make pancakes," she said. 

"You don't?" he asked, shocked. 

"I do but just for an exaggeration effect, I said that. I didn't think you'll believe it, actually" she said. 

"Okay! Then let's do something else," he suggested. 

Renaka looked around the room. The living room is pretty stuffed. Tables. Chairs. Big couch. Stereo. TV. VCD player. CDs. Playstation II.

"Playstation!!!" she yelled. 

Then she turned the TV on, the Playstation, speakers and stuffs. 

"I think there's something wrong," Kaede protested. 

"No there's not. I know how to handle this from the tip to the bottom," she said proudly. 

"I mean, do u think you should be asking me if you can play the Playstation or something? And I should be the one to operate that thing?" he said. 

"Nah!" she replied. 

"And why is that?" he asked. 

"'Cause I know that the answer will be—yes!" she said while laughing. 

"You're so smart!" he said annoyingly, sitting down on the floor to join her play. 

"Thank you!" she replied teasingly.

Kaede rolled his eyes.

"What do you think you're going to do?" Renaka asked, stunned seeing Kaede sitting. 

"Play a game or something?" he asked, feeling that he's wrong in someway. 

"Duh! We're going to play Dance Dance Revolution," she said as she smiled evilly. 

"Get ready!" she added.

"But I don't know how to play that," he protested. 

"Why is it under the TV then?" she asked. 

"My cousin usually plays that. Not me!" he said. 

"Oh, whatever! Let's play…" she said. 

"I said, I don't know how to play it!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled. 

"Ugh! Don't be such a KJ (kill joy). I'm going to rock your world. Just kidding! Then I'll teach you—like how you taught me Billiards," she said in a force tone that no one can resist.

Rukawa fixed the Dance Revolution Pad. Renaka grabbed the 2nd Mix and played the song "Let them move"

"Don't worry, that's easy!" she said.

"I don't care if it's easy. For me, everything's hard since I haven't even tried this myself" he said but was ignored by Renaka.

Everything went so smooth for Renaka: the doubles, making long combos. While Rukawa, don't ask for it! It'll be your worst nightmare. 

`,`,`,`,` Author's Notes: I can't imagine Rukawa playing Dance Revolution! ,`,`,`,`,`,

In the end, Renaka received an "X" while Kaede got a "Y"—of course, what did you expect?

After that, Kaede protested about his score and they agreed to change the game. They played the Street Fighter. It's the favorite game of Kaede. Though Renaka knew how to play it and is good at it, but no one will ever beat Kaede, that's for sure! He knew all of their super/secret powers.

Around 7pm, Renaka looked for something around the living room that her player nearly got its head off. "Where's your telephone?" she asked. 

"It's behind the brown speaker," Kaede said pressing PAUSE on his joy pad. 

Renaka picked the receiver up and dialed some numbers. "Yeah. I want to order a large Pepperoni and Hawaiian Pizza. And two big soft drinks… We'd prefer Sprite… The house's address is 783 Whatever st., Duh City (a/n: sorry 'bout that! I can't think of a good address!!!)… My name's Yume Renaka… Prepare yourself for the change of 1000-yen bill… 30 minutes? Thanks!"

"Don't tell me you ordered Pizza?" Kaede said, shocked.

"Don't tell me you didn't overhear it" Renaka mimicked what Kaede said.

"Don't tell me you forgot that I have no money left?" Kaede said while making a face.

"Don't tell me you think that I have no money?" Renaka said.

"Oh, you do? Okay!" Kaede said, cooling himself.

Then they continued playing. At 7:30, the deliveryman came and gave them their Pizza. They stuffed their stomachs with it while playing. After two and a half hours, Renaka felt like going home.

"See, I got to go now," Renaka said after she had gone from the Comfort Room.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to stay a bit longer?" Kaede asked.

"I'd love to. But it also includes seeing my parents' horrible faces," she said.

"Oh I see," Kaede said.

Renaka went to the black couch, picked her bag up and carried it on her shoulders with only one strap. 

"So I'm heading off," she said.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Kaede offered.

"Nah! That's a very un-Rukawa thing to do. Besides, my house is just 4 blocks away," she said while rubbing her eyes that seems to be sleepy.

"Well, just be careful! Bye," Kaede said.

"Bye!" she said as she opened the door. But she stopped.

Suddenly, voluntary muscles made her turn back and kiss him—on the lips. Kaede kissed her back. Voluntarily too, anyway. It seems like the two are discovering strange feelings.

The kiss seems to be like eternity. Strange sparks flowed through their bodies.

"Oh my! Did I just kiss you?" Renaka asked while panting, not actually expecting an answer.

"And did I just kiss you back?" Rukawa asked, stunned and not daring to move a single muscle.

After about 2 minutes of silence, Renaka opened the door and headed off. 

"I can't believe I kissed him… do I like him?… never in my life… he's so cold… but sometimes, he's just so sweet… but he's doing all of that because he just wants me to be popular… not to be bullied by many people… of course he doesn't like me… Rukawa Kaede?? likes a girl… you must be insane… but what if he does? but duh! It'll be as unusual as a dinosaur to pop out on New York… but then… why did he kiss me back? oh… because he wants an article about it? I might just as well think of it as a dream… just a dream… never to come true… very impossible" Renaka thought on the way home.

"Oh my… why did she kiss me? she cant… but the real question is, why did I kiss her back? I don't like her… or maybe I do… but duh! maybe she kissed me because I also have some Shohoku Girls in the neighborhood and she might want a new article… probably to make her more popular… but it cant be… I don't know… well, why were there some sparks all over my body? mom said that it means you like the person… me? and Renaka? terribly impossible… it's like a flying cat… very unusual… Renaka? falling for me?… though I'm kind of wondering how it would feel… it's terribly impossible" Kaede thought while cleaning the living room full of breadcrumbs.

**Author's Notes**: Now people, don't you think this chapter is amazing? It's creative if you ask me—of course I'm the one who wrote it so I must praise it. Well, please review? I'm tired and my eyes are drained from the bright light of the computer. Do you know the only thing that will cure it? Reviews—lots of reviews. So please? Donate this poor little fellow a review so that her eye-ache (is there such word?) will be cured. Thanks people!


	5. Quatro

BECOMING POPULAR

*CHAPTER FOUR*

~Two Days of Rush~

**Author's Notes**: Good evening people of the world! It's 9:46PM here in our place and I haven't thought of shutting our computer down yet. Just wait! I'm going to finish this if it's the last thing I do.

**Chapter Advertisement**: Do you love the kind of romantic fiction wherein the plot is about an outgoing girl and a cold guy playing hard to get? I know one from Flame of Recca. It's a Fuuko/Tokiya romance fiction. I hope that you'll really love it. The title is "Opposites Attract" made by: Siopao-san, a good writer. It's really cute. But I must warn you though; it's a big cliffhanger. There's no Chapter Three yet. But I guess it's good being on a cliffhanger. Oh, whatever!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine! Not mine! This is owned my Inoue. Ugh! I guess I AM the one who is pissed off, not you. 

~%~%~%~ FEBRUARY 12 ~%~%~%~

The very next day, Rukawa woke up, feeling a little bit of back pain. But he stretched and it stopped aching. He walked to his closet and got his towel. He slowly went to the bathroom and passed by the Calendar. It was February 12. Wednesday. Two days before Valentines. TWO DAYS??!? Meaning two days before the PROM? And two days to look for a girl to dance with?

Usually Kaede doesn't attend the High school Night (or Prom). But a month ago, the principal made a rule that 'attendance is a must on special occasions, especially for honors, club members and student council'. Kaede had no choice but to attend the party since he wants to stay in the varsity.

"Who am I going to be with? I couldn't just be standing there drinking punch!" he thought. Uh-oh! It's getting late. Kaede rushed to the bathroom.

On the way to Shohoku High, Kaede thought of asking Renaka to the Prom. When he arrived, he went to the locker area, hoping to see Renaka.

He did see Renaka, but the problem is… many girls surround her now. She's popular. She IS now popular. He passed by them but he heard Renaka yell, "Hey Kaede!" Kaede glanced back and went away. 

Renaka ran away from the girls and hurried over to say something to Kaede. "You know what? Mire Sanu asked me to the prom. Do you know him? He's like one of the most popular guys in the campus. My!!!!! He's the brother of Mire Sutaka. I'm really excited. Actually, I told him that I'll think about it. Well, thanks for everything!" she said, smiled and walked away.

"I blew it up! I made a monster," Kaede said disappointedly.

He went to his next class and prepared to sleep. Just as before. Before he met Yume Renaka. The one who changed his life.

When he arrived home, he cannot believe what Renaka did to him, he grabbed his phone and called her, "Umm… Hello? May I speak with Renaka for a minute?" he asked politely. 

"Sure. Hold on… Renaka dear!!! Another guy is on the phone," her mother yelled. 

"Another?" Kaede curiously thought. 

"That's the fifth guy who called this hour. Don't dare include the hours when you haven't arrived yet," Kaede heard Renaka's mother whisper. 

"Ssshh, mama! Ask who it was and then tell the guy that I'm having a beauty sleep. Ugh! I'm so tired. Can't they understand that I had just gone from the Country Club?" she said.

Then just suddenly, Kaede felt a strange feeling inside his stomach. A feeling that is somewhat a butterfly. He hung up and went into his room. He needed to identify this strange feeling. He laid flat on his bed and stared up on the ceiling. He touched his lips and remembered the time when they kissed each other after the movie. Then he remembered last night when she kissed him and he kissed her back. He couldn't understand why he kissed back. 

He rolled on his bed, not minding that his parents gave him a slim bed, he fell. He fell! "No way!" he said to himself. 

"I. Have. Fallen. For. Renaka," he said. 

He cannot move. Why had he been so slow to figure that out? His feeling started when they watched movie. But he'd been so slow. So slow to think about it and realize about his feelings.

When he was thirteen, his mom kept telling (a/n: she's crazy if you ask me—since Kaede's not answering back) him more about love. If you kiss someone on the lips and it gave you a feeling of flowing electricity, it means you like that girl. If you fell for someone just let the feeling stay. Let yourself fall. Expect that no one will catch you. Besides, you can't fight the feeling. It's natural. It would be very hard for you to release it. So let nature fool you. Just let yourself be in love. 

She talked about many things. Many things about love. And now, Kaede had no chance but to believe her. His feeling grew strong and so is his love. He'd let himself be captured by the blindness of love.

The next day at lunch, Kaede saw Renaka got out of the Comfort Room. 

"Hey, do you have a minute?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she said.

"Well, I was just wondering. Since I have to go to the High School Night tomorrow, I might as well, ask someone to be my date. So can you?" he asked quickly but clearly.

Renaka frowned and said, "I'm sorry. But I already said 'Yes' to Mire. I already have a date"

Kaede forced to give her a smile.

"It's okay. Funny me to expect myself as your date. See you around!" he said and walked away while looking down on the floor, not caring if he'll bump into thousands of students.

**Author's Notes**: Awww… Isn't it so kawaii? For the first time Rukawa is a loser. Just kidding Rukawa-fans (actually, I'm a Rukawa-fan too) so I'm also hurt for making the story go on this way. But you'll see… Just read the Last Chapter and the Epilogue. If you love my fiction, please review. If you hate it, review as well. If you just want to say something, review. I really love the people who reviewed here. They're the best!


	6. Sinko

BECOMING POPULAR

*CHAPTER FIVE*

~High School Night~

**Author's Notes**: It's 11:26 and I'm still here, isn't it obvious? I thought of finishing this story this day because I planned to write an original novel tomorrow (wish me luck!). Then after that I'll write a Ryota/Ayako fiction. But I can't feel the sense of urgency yet so it might be a month after this day. 'Cause you know, it's not that often when you feel like writing something. You must wait for the magical feeling first so that your story will be a success. Take it from me!

**Chapter Advertisement**: Ever read a fiction wherein you can't forget it because of its funny ending? I recommend you "Hearts Aflame". It's about Sakuragi falling in love with the Super Rookie's sister. I really love the ending when Sendoh was watching the game. Cool! Read it and you'll be impressed.

**Disclaimer**: This is not mine…

~%~%~%~ VALENTINES DAY ~%~%~%~

The next day, was Friday and there were no classes since the whole day would be dedicated for the decorations and cleaning up of the school and Valentines Day. The prom will start at 6pm. The Student Council Officers promised a catering service, cool DJs and more. The prom was well planned.

Kaede opened his eyes at a time that seemed to be morning for him—11:30am. He stretched and got up. He fixed his untamable hair, grabbed a spaghetti meal, placed it in the microwave and heated it up.

It was so late so he just thought of having brunch (breakfast + lunch = brunch). He went into his room and opened his closet. He saw the coat and tie that his father gave him last year to wear in their Always Special Anniversary. He pulled it and went upstairs to the attic. He ironed and laid it on his bed.

He ate lunch at 2:30pm and watched a 30-minute show on TV. At 3pm, he decided to soak himself in the tub. He stayed there for long that he hadn't realized that it was getting late already. It was already 4pm. He rushed and arrived at 5:30pm. It was too early but just right.

He walked in the classrooms and discovered that it was closed. Everything that day is really meant for the Prom. He went in the court and saw Sakuragi Hanamichi dressed formally, holding Haruko's hand. He listened and heard him singing his famous "tensai" song. As usual, Kaede ignored him and walked passed to the exit.

By the time of the High School Night was already starting, he was hesitating on doing his "plan" that he had in mind from the moment he woke up. But he got over it and at 7:30pm, he proceeded on stage and held the microphone. Everyone in the campus looked at him, not to mention drooled and stared at him. 

"Konban Wa everybody! As you can see, it's very rare for you people to see me on stage or even talking. But I'm doing this for someone who is having fun right now," he said and paused when he heard Mire Sutaka shrieked, "I think he's talking about me," while a bit crying and was patted by her friends on her shoulder.

"Gomen nasai! But it's not you," he said coldly.

"How dare you say that!" she yelled while looking red with anger and humiliation.

Kaede ignored her and continued, "A pretty girl once told me that she wished to be courted by the suitor doing his least thing. And that's what makes me walk up on stage and do my least thing—talking with more than three words. The girl that I'm talking about is none other than Yume Renaka. I know that you might think that this is one of our 'it' but no—it's very far from the idea of our 'it'. I went up the stage just to say these five precious words. Yume Renaka, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Oh my God!!!" the Rukawa Boosters exclaimed in chorus. 

"This couldn't be. This isn't happening. This is just a dream. A nightmare!!!!" Mire Sutaka yelled to herself.

"Are you insane?" Sarah, an exchange student from California and the editor-in-chief of G's asked Rukawa but surely, not expecting an answer.

Kaede received many reactions from the girls but he didn't mind them. He was looking seriously from the girl of his dreams—Yume Renaka. Renaka, who was filled with tears, bit her lip in disbelief. She nodded and walked on her way on the stage to meet her (a/n: I cant think of a better word… wait… love? nah! it's too much mush. boy friend? it'll make the story look like an idiot… bingo! I got it!) best guy friend on stage who now courted her not for being popular but for being who she is—regardless of her unpopular past.

She ran through the stairs and embraced Kaede. "Aishiteru!" she mumbled over and over again. 

"Be sure that this is not a part of the plan, or else… or else… I'll kiss you on the lips!!" she warned while laughing. 

"Then, I'd rather say that it's a part of the plan," he said.

Renaka pushed him and asked, "It is?"

"I'm just kidding!" he said and held Renaka's hand tightly.

At the end of the High School Night, guess who won the Ms. King and Queen of High School Night? It's none other than Rukawa Kaede and Yume Renaka. Who else? Even the jealous Rukawa Boosters and G's voted them for the night. 

It probably was the most special day for Kaede and Renaka. February 14, Friday, 7:30pm. The best night ever!

**Author's Notes**: Hey people! It's 11:37PM and I'm having a hard time keeping my eyes open. Actually, I sleep late during vacations. But this vacation is different than ever. I'm trying my best to gain weight and add an inch to my waist (can you believe it's still 23''?). I'm having a hard time looking for funky pants. Everything in cool department stores got 26 & up waistline. Ugh! Well, this would be the last time that I'll make a review 'cause the next chapter is the Epilogue and I decided not to write anything but the content of the last chapter. Please review!!! I really appreciate those people who press the button over there (the one below my writings) and writes a review. I LOVE YOU… SAYS WHO? Says me, you bastard! Got to go…


	7. Epilogue

BECOMING POPULAR

*~EPILOGUE~*

~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@

KING and QUEEN of High School Night

As you may all know, two weeks ago, we have been writing an article about the strange chemistry of Rukawa Kaede and Yume Renaka. It might have been so impossible for Kaede to fall in love for a girl since everyone in the Rukawa Boosters did their best to catch his golden attention. But dearly, no one succeeded except for a lucky girl named Yume Renaka. She's a Junior who dated a two popular guys in Shohoku High on the night of our Prom, Mire Sanu and Rukawa Kaede. Lucky night, eh? For her maybe. 

According to Rukawa (Gomen nasai! We haven't interviewed him yet. But it is 'according' to what he have said in the High School Night), he asked Yume how she wanted to be courted. Well, she answered that she wants it by the guy doing his least thing. And that made the miracle of the night. For the very first time, Rukawa grabbed all his courage and spoke many words than ever on the stage. He explained to everyone that he was in love with a girl. Even I, Mire Sutaka can't believe that it wasn't me. Everyone is dying to be his 'someone'. But that's just the way it is. He courted Yume Renaka in front of everyone. Yume was so shocked at first but quickly reacted with the situation. She agreed and they won the KING and QUEEN of Prom Night. For me, it's the sweetest ever!

Since then, it's just so often for us to see Rukawa and Yume together. Holding each other's hands, and doing anything together. It's so sweet. But their relationship didn't stop us RUKAWA BOOSTERS to cheer for him. We'll continue to cheer him as if he's still single. As if he's still the old Rukawa.

The coolest thing about their relationship is that their anniversary is the sweetest thing of all. It's dated February 14. The day of hearts and never ending love. We wish the new couple the best of our luck! May they experience the real magic of being with the one you really loved. Ja ne!

**Mire Sutaka                  **

PRESIDENT OF RUKAWA BOOSTERS

~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@*%~@


End file.
